Emma Intra
Emma Intra '''(エマイントラ ''Ema Intora) ''is an independent mage travelling with her brother, Andrew Intra. She uses Light Dragon Slayer Magic, Gauntlet Magic, and Whip Magic. Emma is a First Generation Dragon Slayer that has the ability to activate "Light Water Dragon Mode", allowing her to use both Light and Water Dragon Slayer Magic. She also uses Whip Magic and Gauntlet Magic, and is rarely seen without her equipment. She can also summon God from a single fart. She is also openly lesbian an has a strong admiration for transgender men who use magic stones to give themselves a penises. She loves the color brown because of her advent memory of the time her brother Andrew sexually assaulted her. Forcing his manhood down her backside while she was on the toilet. She enjoyed it though. So it necessarily wasn't rape until their parents caught them giving each other anal favors in the family tree house close to midnight. Besides her brother, who looks rather feminine. She likes only girls turned men. Appearance Emma is a basic-looking average sized female in her mid-twenties. She has long black hair that she usually ties into a ponytail, and blue eyes. She has pointed ears, and as a dragon slayer, pointed teeth. She has a scar on her back from when a group of bandits invaded her and her brother's village. Emma's usual wardrobe is a pair of jean-shorts, a black shirt and a gray belt. She also wears a blue bow that her foster father, Shinium, gave to her to conceal her actual power. Without it, her magic could go berserk and destroy things. She also wears her gauntlets at all times. During the Grand Magic Games, her and her team wore matching uniforms. A black coat with gold trimming, a white dress shirt, a pair of black jean-shorts, and her bow. The power of all Christianity lies in her belt buckle. Personality Emma is a free-spirited girl. She does whatever she wants, whenever she wants and often does random and spontaneous things. She can be very childish, yet at the same time, very strategic. She and her brother often discuss battle strategies when preparing for a big fight. She is always smiling, and when she isn't something is really wrong. She doesn't like when her brother gets overprotective of her, but she appreciates it too. Emma is also stubborn, and doesn't like when people disagree with her, and is willing to fight for it. She also talks alot, to the point where it even annoys Daniel, who usually wouldn't care. Like her brother, Emma always wants to get stronger. She sometimes wanders off and gets into bad situations where people or monsters underestimate her. She can wreak havoc upon anything she touches and was raised to fight. After every battle, Emma takes note on her weak points and fixes them before the next one. Emma loves to have fun. She is always playing with enemies who she deems weak, instead of quickly ending the battle. Emma loves challenges where she has to work hard to win a battle. She loves to wrestle with her brother, and even though she loses most of the time, she still loves to bond and have fun with him. As a Dragon Slayer, Emma is naturally motion sick. In any mode of transportation, she will get sick to her stomach. Even if she is only looking at transportation, she will get queasy. She even gets motion sick on people, shown when Daniel was carrying her back to camp. However, this does not apply to Mara, Scarr, or Andrew, because they are family to her. Magic and Abilites '''Light Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Emma to transform the physiology of her body into that of the Light Dragon, allowing her to generate and manipulate light to her every whim. Unlike standard Light Magic, however, the Light Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Emma remarking that her opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their elements, Emma, being Light, can eat light. * Light Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hikariryū no Hōkō): Emma gathers magic and launches it in a blast of light coming from her mouth. * Light Dragon's Punch '(白竜のパンチ ''Hikariryū no Panchu)Emma wraps her hand in light, and punches her opponent with incredible force. * '''Light Dragon's Claw (白竜の爪 Hikariryū no Kagizume): Emma covers her legs in light and increases her kicking power. * Light Dragon's Holy Blast '(白竜の神聖な爆風 ''Hikariryū no Hōrī bakufu): Emma creates a ball of light between her hands and fires it at her enemy. * '''Light Dragon's Holy Ray (白竜の聖なる線 Hikariryū no Hōrī Rei): Emma puts her palms together, gathering enormous amounts magic, then makes a large light sphere which then fires multiple subsequent light beams at the opponent. * Light Dragon's Mark '(白竜の:マーク ''Hikariryū no Māku) Emma punches her opponent in the stomach and leaves a mark that renders the foe unable to move for a period of time, open to attacks. * 'Light Dragon's Crushing Fang '(白竜の破砕 Hikariryū no Saiga) Emma covers her hand in light, and swipes at her opponent in a claw-like manner. * 'Light Dragon's Binding Light '(白竜のブラインド光 Hikariryū no Buraindo Hikari) Emma forms a ball of light between her hands and sends out a large beam of light at her opponent, wrapping them in light, deeming them unable to move, and assaulting them with light magic. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** Heavenly Destruction: Shining Bomb '(天国の破壊：シャイニング爆弾 ''Tengoku no Hakai: Shainingu Bakudan): Emma creates a giant ball of light above her head, and throws it at her opponent. Upon impact, the ball of light explodes, spreading the magic across the battlefield. ** '''Heavenly Destruction: White Holy Strike(天国の破壊：ホワイト聖なるストライキ T''engoku no Hakai: Howaito Seinaru Sutoraiki''): Emma wraps her hand in light, and forms that light into a blade, which she then uses to strike her opponent with a destructive force, that, upon impact, marks them with Light Dragon's Mark. Light Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Laito Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Emma that brings out the true power of her Light Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, particularly her speed. It grants Emma an aura of light that completely cloaks and continuously rises from her body. The technique also obscures Emma's eyes, leaving only her round, blank irises visible. According to Emma's fellow Dragon Slayer and brother, Andrew, Light Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Light Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Zero, who had her completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Emma the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Independent Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Emma's fellow Dragon Slayer and brother, Andrew, the similarly named Shadow Drive. Light Water Dragon Slayer Mode (光水ドラゴンモード Modo Hikarimizuryū) * Light Water Dragon's Roar '(軽水ドラゴンの咆哮 ''Hikarimizuryū no Hōkō) Emma combines water and light magic and releases a white beam of water out of her mouth with the power to punch through steel. * 'Light Water Dragon's Crushing Fang '(軽水ドラゴンの破砕牙 Hikarimizuryū no Saiga) Emma wraps her hand in white water, and slashes at her opponent in a claw-like fashion * 'Light Water Dragon's Shining Torrent '(軽水ドラゴンのシャイニング急流 Hikarimizuryū no Torentoshainingu) Emma holds out her hands and creates a ball with light infused with water and sends it in a torrent towards her opponent. * 'Light Water Dragon's Holy Aqua Assault '(軽水ドラゴンの聖アクアアサルト Hikarimizuryū no Hōrīakuaasaruto) * 'Light Water Dragon's Whirlpool '(軽水ドラゴンのワールプール Hikarimizuryū no Uzu) * 'Light Water Dragon's Holy Flood '(軽水ドラゴンの聖洪水 Hikarimizuryū no Hōrī Kōzui) * 'Secret Dragon Slayer's Art '(滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** 'Light Destruction: Shining Aurora Strike '(白の破壊：オーロラストライクシャイニング Mizu no hakai: Ōrorasutoraikushainingu): ** 'Light Destruction: Raging Seas White-Out '(白の破壊：海ホワイトアウトレイジング Mizu no hakai: Umi howaitoautoreijingu): '''Gauntlet Magic: * Power Gauntlets: Emma can use her gauntlets in different ways while in Power Form. While her gauntlets are in this form, Emma's strength incredibly increases, even being compared to Levi's Giant Form. This allows Emma to accomplish incredible feats, like punching through a block of concrete, breaking through Andrew's defenses (which no one has ever done), punching the ground, sending a shockwave through it, and ripping a tree in half. Her gauntlets turn red in this form. * Speed Gauntlets: Emma can turn her gauntlets into Speed Form. When her gauntlets are changed to this form, Emma's speed greatly increases, to the point where it can beat Andrew's Shadow Form in a footrace. She is incredibly fast and agile in this form and can face off a speed-magic user with little to no effort. Emma can also dodge bullets at point blank, and can attack at speeds faster than the human eye can process. Her gauntlets are green in this form. * Defense Gauntlets: When in Defense Form, her gauntlets become more shield-like, and more durable. Emma's defense and blocking is extremely high in this form, and can block almost anything, from direct attacks, to spells. These Gauntlets are almost indestructible and extremely useful. Emma can block a direct hit from Andrew's Shadow Dragon's Roar when they were having a dual. Her gauntlets are blue in this form. Whip Magic: * Fire Whip * Thunder Whip * Ice Whip * Earth Whip Category:Dragon SlayerCategory:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User